Generally, an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus irradiates ultrasonic waves to an examination target, such as a person or an animal, displays a cross-sectional image of tissues in the examination target by detecting an echo signal reflected from the examination target, and provides information required to diagnose the examination target.
Such an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus does not expose a person to radiation, such as X-rays, and is stable, and thus is widely used along with other image diagnostic apparatuses, such as an X-ray diagnostic apparatus, a computerized tomography (CT) scanner, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, and a nuclear medicine diagnostic apparatus.
Since the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is very large and heavy, the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is fixed at a certain location. Even a small ultrasonic system weighs at least 10 kg, and thus it cannot be easily moved or carried. Accordingly, a portable ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus needs to be developed.